The past several years have seen an explosive growth of the use of distributed objects. Now, a single system may be composed of objects obtained from different vendors and having different interfaces. Such objects are called "heterogeneous objects." Thus, a system can be formed of a large and rapidly changing number of heterogeneous objects. Such a system requires a flexible and adaptive approach for system and application management. Conventionally, a heterogeneous system is managed by way of object-specific presentation facilities, i.e., by way of a user front-end that was written for each type of heterogeneous object. Such an approach is, however, too expensive in both development time and maintenance and administrative costs. In addition, conventional object management is often achieved through a single management center. Use of a single center is not efficient when a large number of objects need to be managed.